


Road Trip!

by torigates



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Road trip episode!” Abed exclaimed delightfully. “We haven’t had one of those in a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip!

 

 

 

 

  


“Road trip episode!” Abed exclaimed delightfully. “We haven’t had one of those in a while.”

It says something about Britta’s life that her _second_ thought was to say, Abed, we don’t live in a television show. Not something bad, per se, just something.

(Her first thought, obviously, being, sweet, I love road trip episodes.)

Of course, Britta was quickly reverting to her natural kill everyone mentality, when Abed poked his head in their room and nodded sagely at the furniture situation. “Oh, I was wrong.”

Britta and Jeff were standing side by side, comical looks of horror and disbelief on their faces (at least Britta assumed she was matching Jeff’s comical and disbelieving look on her face, thank god there were no mirrors in the room) as they took stock of the contents of their hotel room, and one piece of furniture in particular: the king sized bed. The king sized bed that was most definitely the only bed in the room and most definitely _not_ two queen size beds like it was supposed to be.

“Wrong about _what_?” Jeff said turning to face Abed. Jeff’s arms were crossed over his chest, one eyebrow cocked. Britta recoiled in horror when she realised her body language was exactly the same, moving her hands to her hips instead, and lowering her eyebrow.

“Wrong about what, Abed?” she asked a bit more kindly. Though she certainly was feeling just as grumpy as Jeff sounded.

“We’re not in a road trip episode. This is a classic example of an overused cliché, generally found in fanfiction.”

“What?” Jeff asked exasperated.

He stood up a little straighter, and raised one finger in the way he did whenever he was explaining the ins and outs of pop culture to anyone else. Usually Britta found it a bit endearing, but right now she was not in the mood. “The worn-out idea where two characters, rife with sexual tension, are forced to share one bed, ultimately leading to sex, or a make out scene at the very least.”

Jeff put his hand on his forehead and sighed. “That’s great, Abed. Just two problems with that scenario; Britta and I are not characters in a television show—”

“Fanfiction,” Abed corrected.

“Whatever,” Jeff said. “And secondly, _we are not sleeping in here_!” His voice went up a decibel or ten at the end, and Britta would have been offended at how vehemently he was protesting to sharing a room with her (he would be _lucky_ to share her hotel room, thank you very much) if it weren’t for the fact that she was feeling some of the same desperation that was beginning to creep into Jeff’s voice.

“There are no other available rooms,” Abed said. “I mean, obviously. That is what makes this scenario so played out.”

“Obviously,” Jeff added. Abed seemed pleased that they were finally understanding what he was saying. Britta made a mental note to go over sarcasm with him again another time.

“Then we just have to switch,” he said turning to face Britta.

“Be my guest,” she said. “If you want to share a room with Pierce, I am not going to stop you. Room to myself!” She hopped onto the bed and bounced a little.” She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled sweetly at Jeff.

He glared. “That is not happening.” Britta had gotten on the bed in the hopes of staking out her territory, but now she was on her back, and Jeff was towering over her. His forehead looked creepily huge from this angle.

Britta shook her head. She wasn’t going to be intimidated by Jeff and his overly large forehead, and his overly long legs, and his overly well defined shoulders. “Well don’t even thinking about suggesting I go share with him,” she said, snapping out of her train of thought. That kind of thinking was going nowhere fast.

“I’ll leave you two to your sexual banter,” Abed said backing out of their room and closing the door behind him.

Britta barely noticed him leave.

Besides, it was all Abed’s fault they were in this situation to begin with. He was the one who suggested the stupid road trip episode anyway. Or, if Britta really wanted to place blame, she could blame Shirley for wanting to go to the stupid baking convention, and telling the group about it, causing Annie to say she’d always wanted to go to a convention, and Troy to say he always wanted to go where brownies were the actual subject of a panel discussion, causing Abed to suggest the road trip. Or she could blame Shirley again, for grabbing Annie’s hand and saying that they’d be sharing a room, and wasn’t that nice, all the while giving Jeff a dirty look (actually, Britta couldn’t blame Shirley for that one, keeping Jeff away from Annie was probably for everyone’s best interest), and it was a given that Troy and Abed were going to share a room, and equally a given that no one wanted to share a room with Pierce, which of course left Britta and Jeff, and here they were in the stupid fanfiction cliché with only one bed between the two of them, and no chance in hell that Jeff was actually going to be the gentleman for a change and sleep on the floor, and equally no chance that Britta was going to be the one suffering on the cold, hard floor all night.

“So we share the bed,” Jeff said awkwardly after a minute.

“We share the bed,” she agreed.

They looked at each other for several long moments, before Jeff mumbled something about seeing what Troy and Abed were up to, Britta quickly following behind him to look for Annie and Shirley.

Later that night, the two of them crawled into bed, Britta carefully staying on her side, and Jeff doing the same.

And so what if they did have sex. They way Abed told it, they basically had no other choice to begin with, and Jeff really did have nice shoulders.


End file.
